The Rise of BloodClan
by xSoulfirexCrookshanksx
Summary: Join the Fight of BloodClan and BlazeClan! Unexpected ending, please give it a chance and review!


**A/N So I just randomly put this together in the heat of a moment. It didn't take long, but I did my best to go through and fix the mistakes. **

* * *

A stiff, icy wind filtered through the frost layered branches overhead, causing resounding creaks to echo through the still forest. Thin white snow covered the frozen ground, reflecting the faint light across the trees. There were no sounds, no birds singing, mice scampering in the undergrowth, or squirrels burrowing for nuts. A cold, heavy silence hung in the stinging air.

Suddenly, a battle yowl ripped through the air, shattering the silence like breaking ice. Lithe feline shapes hurled through brambles and bushes, slipping like shadows down a steep hill. The head cat, a huge dark brown and black tom, halted on the bank of a broad river and stared across the water, where lean, muscular shapes slithered like serpents into the dark liquid and sliced through the murky depths with hardly a wake. They exploded onto the bank and hurled themselves at the forest warriors, a pungent reek clinging to their fur.

The two forces clashed and the tang of freshly spilt blood tainted the air. Clumps of thick fur flew everywhere and yowls of agony rent the air.

A few tail-lengths from the rushing river, a muscular ginger tom pinned down a dark tabby with numerous battle scars and hissed viciously in his face. "You will pay for this, Scourge!"

Scourge curled his lips with rage, his dark fur standing on end. "Never! We will take over the entire forest before I give up. You and your puny clan of kittypets can't stop us, Sunstar." He spat the name bitterly. "BloodClan will rein!" A yowl of agreement sounded across the clearing from one of Scourge's warriors, distracting Sunstar for a single heartbeat.

In that fleeting moment of distraction, Scourge surged upwards with his powerful hind paws and flung Sunstar halfway across the clearing, and the ginger tom crashed into a protruding rock. His limp, broken body fell to the ground.

Scourge stalked towards him, ready to finish him off when a white streak of fur flashed in the corner of his vision. A heavy body barreled him over, clawing great pawfuls of dark fur from the tabby's back. Yowling in agony, Scourge whirled on the white cat, hatred burning in his eyes. The white tom backed up, glancing frantically around for any means of escape. His fur was stained with blood, and claw marks scored across his flanks. The rest of the battle had ceased, and were now watching the two toms.

"What are you doing, Bone?" Scourge snarled at the cowering cat. "Are you on our side or not?"

The white tom, Bone, ducked his head. "I-I was just testing your reflexes," He said feebly. Scourge didn't buy it.

Narrowing his eyes menacingly, he leaped at Bone and bowled him over, slashing at his throat with claws fully extended. At the same time, Sunstar found his paws and, limping slightly, hurled himself at Scourge. Three of his warriors, Whitewater, Ashfur and Lionstreak, followed close behind, ready to back him up. As Sunstar landed on Scourges back, the dark tabby snarled with fury and reared on his hind legs, trying to unbalance the golden warrior.

But Sunstar held tight, and his warriors were suddenly surrounding the fighting toms. Scourge glanced around for backup, but his warriors were hesitant. He had just attacked one of his own warriors. They began to back away.

"Get back here, you fox-hearted cowards!" Scourge screeched, almost desperately. When they showed no signs of returning, he gave a mighty heave and threw Sunstar off. Whirling to face him, he hissed, "It's not over, Sunstar! We will be back!" With that, he turned and disappeared into the night, his remaining warriors close behind.

Sunstar watched a moment, then turned to his clan. "Is everyone alright?" He asked his gathering warriors. Feeble nods of agreement met him, though he spotted more than a few serious injuries.

He flicked his tail. "Come on," He meowed wearily. "Let's get back to camp." He turned and led the way across the clearing, which was littered with tufts of fur and stained with drops of blood. As the clan crested a steep rise, a rustling caught Sunstars attention, and a light brown she-cat exploded from nearby bushes, panting so hard, she collapsed.

Sunstar rushed over and helped her up. "What is it, Dustheart?" he demanded. "Is something wrong? Tell me!"

Dustheart gasped out a single word. "Scourge!" She doubled over, coughing and gulping for air. Sunstar felt dread building in his chest. He shook his head and turned to face his warriors, who all wore expressions of horror on their faces.

"Flamewhisker!" He snarled suddenly. A startled orange tom stepped forward dipping his head. "Stay here with Dustheart, make sure she's okay." Flamewhisker nodded and bent over the gasping she-cat.

"Move out, and prepare for war!" Sunstars yowl rang across the forest as he charged into the undergrowth towards the stone hollow. He didn't try to conceal his presence; there wasn't a point, when Scourge had already invaded camp by now. They weaved around trees, slipped past brambles and leaped the small streams. As they neared camp, however, an eerie silence met them. Dread filled every cat.

Sunstar halted and crouched signaling the others to do the same.

Rainfur, his deputy, was next to him. "Sunstar," he whispered, "What—what do you think happened?"

Sunstar didn't answer for a heartbeat, then said, "I—I don't know. We can only hope we're not too late." He sighed and his head drooped a fraction. After a moment, it snapped up again. "Come on," He meowed firmly. "Let's go save our Clanmates."

With that, he bounded across the small clearing into the camp. To their surprise, camp no one seemed hurt, but what really shocked them was the group of cats huddled around a mound of tabby fur. Sunstar bounded forward to see the cat better. It seemed to be Scourge. As he came closer, he realized the dark cat was unconscious, or even dead.

"What happened?" He demanded sharply. "Who did this? Where are the rest of them?"

A long furred white she-cat stepped forward. "I-it was me, Sunstar," She confessed. "H-He tried to break in the nursery. I couldn't help it! I just meant to pull him away; I didn't mean to kill him! The others ran away." She bowed her head. "I'm sorry Sunstar."

Sunstars gaze softened. "No, Snowsky, don't be." He lifted his head so everyone could hear. "We should be celebrating! This cat has rid of a dangerous enemy!" Snowskys head shot up in surprise.

The clan stared at her for a heartbeat with amazed eyes. Then: "Snowsky! Snowsky!" Her Clanmates yowled her name as she watched, looking very embarrassed.

"Your name will be remembered by every BlazeClan cat in generations to come." The Clan yowled in agreement.

Sunstar turned to a smoky tom and brown she-cat. "Take his body away." He ordered them. "It doesn't deserve a proper burial." As they lifted the cold limp corpse onto their backs, Sunstar narrowed his eyes and stared closely at the dead cat, his eyes widening in surprise. He quickly shook it off, turning back to the Clan and saying shortly. "I would like to see the senior warriors and Fernshade in my den, please. The rest of you, go to your nests and rest before the Gathering." He turned and vanished into his den. Lionpelt, Ashheart, Bramblefur, Fernshade and Rainfur followed him, wondering why Sunstar would want to see them. As they swished past the lichen covering the entrance to Sunstars den, they were shocked to see their leader sitting in his den, his shoulders hunched, with a look of failure in his eyes.

Fernshade rushed forwards, concerned. "Are you alright, Sunstar?" She mewed.

He swayed his head and let out a low moan. "How could I not have seen it?" His legs trembled, and threatened to collapse from under him. Fernshade pressed against his side. "What's wrong, Sunstar?"

The ginger tom shook his head and flattened his ears. "How could I let this happen?"

"Let what happen? Sunstar, talk to us, _what is wrong_?" Fernshade stepped back, her eyes burning with concern and anxiety.

Sunstar refused to say a word for a while, his eyes closed tightly, as if he was in pain. Abruptly he lifted his head and rasped, "It was not Scourge that was killed; it was his son, Tigerclaw."

* * *

**A/N Please review and let me know what you think! Also, I have two reviews already concerning the fact that I made Scourge Tigerclaws father. I'm sorry if that bothers you, I just thought that it would be neat if they were to get the wrong cat, then they are all "Oh, no, what now, he's still running around!" and stuff like that. If you don't like it like this, that's fine. XD And, if you have read my other Warriors FanFic, I have three reviews, but no one seems to like it. Should I keep or delete 'A Fair Battle'?**


End file.
